Doctor Who Injustice 2 Endings
by DoctorWho507
Summary: The endings for various Doctor Who characters if they defeated Brainiac.
1. The Doctor's Ending (David Tennant)

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

The Doctor's Ending

Batman's story:

The Doctor's defeat of Brainiac was ingenious. I never thought an alien warlord would be taken down by a screwdriver. After the fight, Superman and I started fighting again. The Doctor refused to let us go to war again. He locked us inside the TARDIS until we could reach an agreement. For the first 30 minutes, it seemed ridiculous, until the Doctor told us his story, from his first encounter with the Daleks, to the 27 planets in the sky. It became obvious to me and Superman that the Doctor has lost more than the two of us combined. Eventually we reached an agreement and the Justice League was reformed. However, the public refused to let Wonder Woman and Superman on the team, but I suspect the Doctor has something in mind for the two of them.

Wonder Woman's story:

I cannot believe the Doctor got Superman and Batman to reach an agreement. After that, the Doctor took me to the year 1972 when he was working for U.N.I.T. He was obviously trying to teach me a lesson, about what, however, I don't know. He showed me to a man named Brigadier Allister Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart. His men were 100% loyal to him, and they followed their orders without question. The Doctor then explained that they knew the Brigadier knew what he was doing. I then realized, he was a man who led by example. I see now that I was not the Queen I was supposed to be. In shame, I handed over Queenship to Donna Troy. I then decided to take up a position at U.N.I.T. Eventually, I became one of its commanders. So, let all invaders beware, U.N.I.T. has a new Brigadier. As for the Doctor, his work was not done yet.

Superman's story:

Upon hearing that the TARDIS was a time machine, I tried to convince the Doctor to go back and save Lois, only to learn that her death was a fixed point in space and time. I was upset, but still, the world was grateful for the Doctor's help, I decided to give him, as a piece offering, the last thing I had of Lois. It was her favorite pen. After looking at it, he pointed out that it was a 51st century sonic pen. He asked who gave it to her and I said it was a man named John Smith. Apparently, he sometimes goes by that name. After he opened it, it showed what he called a neural relay that lasts decades instead of hours. He said the neural relay had Lois's conscience. I was overjoyed. It took a while but after turning the android body of Red Tornado into a woman, Lois was back. At first, she was furious with what I did the past 10 years, but eventually things settled down. I had my wife back, but I still mourn the loss of my son. However, inside the pen the Doctor found a piece of plastic with what appeared to be blood inside, it turned out to be my son's blood. Using Lex Luthor's cloning technology, my son was finally born. I named him Jonathan Samuel Kent. For the first time in nearly 10 years, I had a family, and that has made all the difference. Thank you, Doctor.

Supergirl's story:

The Doctor knows my pain. I lost Krypton, just as he lost Gallifrey. In Brainiac's collection, he found millions of extinct species, Kryptonians, Daxamites, Czarnians, Thal and Kaled colonies, old Sontarans, and two of the cities overjoyed the Doctor. Inside Brainiac's collection were two cities from Gallifrey itself. Apparently, the Dalek Emperor allowed Brainiac to collect these two cities during the assault on Gallifrey, so he collected Arcadia and the Capitol City, just as he stole Kandor and Argo City from Krypton. The Doctor had an idea of how to restore them. He called upon all his incarnations, all 9 of his past incarnations, and three of his future incarnations. Using their TARDIS', they restored the cities in proper places in space and time. Kandor and Argo City, twin cities, reborn on Earth, in Antarctica. The Doctor set Arcadia down as an island in the Atlantic, and the Capitol City in the Himalayas. Two extinct worlds, reborn on Earth. As for the Doctor, he disappeared to God knows where. Wherever he is, the universe is in its debt eternally.


	2. The Master's Ending (John Simm)

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

The Master's Ending (John Simm version)

That idiot Brainiac thought he could add me to his collection! Me, a class fifteen intellect! HA! After defeating Brainiac, I mastered his technology, and using said technology, I took over the minds of all those so-called heroes and villains of Earth. Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Supergirl, Flash, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Green Lantern, Aquaman, Black Adam, Nightwing, Firestorm, Blue Beetle, Harley Quinn, Catwoman, Poison Ivy, Bane, Deadshot, Grodd, Reverse-Flash, Scarecrow, Cheetah, Captain Cold, they all fell before me. Superman had the right idea about a Legion. For each world I restore, my Legion of heroes and villains grows. The combined Lantern Corps tried to stop me, only to be added to my Legion. Various interdimensional beings such as Trigon, Bat-Mite, and Mr. Mxyzptlk tried to stop me, but Bat-Mite accidentally gave me his powers, which I used to bend those interdimensional beings to my will, as well as everyone else in the fifth dimension. The Old Gods of Olympus and the New Gods of New Genesis tries to defeat me, but they were bent to my will. Now with my unstoppable Legion, and my newfound godly powers, I am the greatest conqueror the universe has ever seen! ALL WILL BOW BEFORE THEIR MASTER!


	3. Davros' Ending

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Davros' Ending

Brainiac had the right idea, but my Daleks were far superior to that Coluan. After destroying him, I took his intelligence and technology. Using said technology, I upgraded my Daleks, defense system, armor, and weapons systems. In the process, made the Daleks loyal to me and me alone. Once again, I am the Dalek Emperor, and with Brainiac's ship in my possession, I am now the most powerful being in the universe! ALL WORLDS WILL BURN BEFORE DAVROS, LORD AND CREATOR OF THE DALEK RACE!


	4. The Cybermen's Ending

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Cybermen Ending:

The Coluan, Brainiac, had the right idea, upgrading himself. But his upgrades were incomplete, and it seems that they cannot be complete. Brainiac was to be deleted. The Cyberleader then pointed out that we could upgrade ourselves further, by taking Brainiac's twelfth-level intellect and his ship's data core. After that, we used Brainiac's technology to upgrade ourselves to the point where gold no longer affects us. Then we took the people in Brainiac's collection and upgraded them into Cybermen. We then collected every village, town, tribe, and city on the planet Earth and gave them the upgrade as well. With our new Legion of unstoppable Cybermen, we will upgrade the entire universe.


	5. Rose Tyler's Ending

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Rose Tyler's Ending

I was brought here. A man called the Spectre brought me here. He told me the Doctor was in danger. I couldn't refuse when he asked me to help him. I didn't know what happened in the time I was gone, but man it was confusing. After I defeated Brainiac, the Doctor told me that by bringing me here, the Spectre broke down the barriers and it is causing both worlds to fall into the void. However, the Spectre bequeathed onto me the cosmic power to keep them from doing so, but in the process, destroyed himself. Once again, I hold cosmic power in my hand. The Doctor also said he could teach me to control my powers. I guess that means I am travelling with him again, and I am sure as hell not going to let this one go. Once I was Rose Tyler. Now, I am imbued with the power of the Spectre. I am the Bad Wolf.


	6. Martha Jones' Ending

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Martha Jones' Ending

When Brainiac invaded the Earth, I knew I had to do something. I have faced Daleks, men who mutated so they could live forever, giant crab-like creatures, witches, and even a renegade Time Lord, but Brainiac was by far the hardest one to beat. And Batman and Superman's rivalry did not help. Luckily, Brainiac was not the only Coluan to visit Earth. It seems another crashed on Earth in the mid-20th century. U.N.I.T. then used this information so they could defeat Coluans in the event of invasion. And it worked! Despite the modifications Brainiac made on himself, I was able to destroy the Coluan. Afterwards, Superman rebuilt his regime. Luckily, Batman gave something to U.N.I.T. for this sort of emergency. A gold-kryptonite-based weapon. After depowering Superman, we banished his followers to the Phantom Zone. Batman then made me the head of U.N.I.T. The Doctor would say I sold out, and maybe he would be right. But then again, before Superman entered the Phantom Zone, he swore he would get out. We'd be foolish not to take him at his word.

 **So, what do you guys think of my endings so far? Which Doctor Who characters do you think I should do? Comment below to tell me which Doctor Who characters I should use. By the way, don't say "The Daleks" because the Davros chapter actually is the Dalek chapter.**


	7. Donna Noble's Ending

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Donna Noble's Ending

When Brainiac invaded, everyone panicked. I should've too, but I got the feeling that I've done this before. Then, all of the sudden, I found myself on board that space-man's ship. I don't know why I was there, then Brainiac told me he found in me an anomaly, after analyzing it, he revealed to me that I am part human and part of a species called the Time Lords. It all started coming back to me! That Doctor made me forget everything! But I knew why, as soon as I started remembering everything, the Doctor Donna was free again. After helping the heroes lay waste to Brainiac, I took a bit of his neurotechnology, and fixed my head so that the Doctor Donna wouldn't be the end of me. Unfortunately, it required bonding to Brainiac's ship. However, this turned out to be a good thing, after bonding with Brainiac's ship, I found his collection, billions of souls trapped aboard his ship. Using my recovered Doctor-level intellect, I took these civilizations across the universe, finding them new homes. You know, I wonder what the Doctor would say if he saw me now.


End file.
